I Promise
by Reda V
Summary: Life is good for Specialist Mitchell: She's just survived what she believes is her last deployment and she's looking to settle down with the woman of her dreams. But, when Beca gets an urgent call in the middle of the night, all her plans are put on hold and she's forced to leave her lover behind, yet again. Will Beca and Chloe ever get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Waiting

**JUST A FLUFFY LITTLE BECHLOE MILITARY FIC. OF COURSE, EVERYTHING WON'T BE PERFECT. IT WOULDN'T BE BECHLOE IF THERE WASN'T AT LEAST A TEEEEEEENSY BIT OF ANGST :P ENJOY! (HOPEFULLY)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Soldiers were making their way across the field as they exited their parked cars. The unit had just returned from a successful deployment months prior, having sustained less than 10 casualties and no deaths. Morale was high and they were all looking forward to some fun physical training. A man made his way to the edge of the field and centered himself before shouting out to his comrades.

"FALL IN!" Captain Bingham barked. He was an ox of a man. Older but still in superior physical shape. His voice echoed across the field as soldiers scrambled into a neat rectangular formation. Once everyone had settled and assumed the position of attention, he spoke again.

"We had a good tour, hooah?"

"HOOAH!" The soldiers replied enthusiastically.

"I hope you all are well rested… because we're about to have us some High Quality PT! Specialist Mitchell?"

"Here, Sir!" Beca sounded off from somewhere near the far right of the formation. Though, it was difficult to spot behind her taller comrades. This brought a small smile to the Captain's face.

"You know the drill," Captain Bingham joked. "Front and center!"

As is the procedure, Beca snapped to attention and took a step to the rear before walking between the ranks to the end of the formation, picking up a quick pace towards her commander. Once she reached him, she rendered a salute to the man that had been her father figure for the past six years. He always had such pride in his eyes and today was no different. With a smirk, he dropped his salute and nodded as he started towards the back of the formation. With that, Beca turned on her heel to face her fellow soldiers.

She smirked as she sounded off. Her voice authoritative, yet somehow soothing. It was the perfect recipe of a leader's voice. Stern enough to get one moving, but calm enough to let others know things were under control. It proved to make things MUCH easier for her team over in Afghanistan.

"I'll be your PT instructor for today, hooah?"

"HOOAH!" The soldiers replied once again, smiling at the small but strong brunette before them. Physical training was always interesting whenever she led and they knew they were in for it.

After training was over, Beca showered and suited up in her camouflage uniform. She threw her sweaty PT uniform into her duffle bag and made her way back to her cubicle to check her phone for messages. There were pictures and sticky notes neatly arranged along the desk. Pictures of her and Chloe, or just Chloe, or her mom and dad. Sticky notes reminding her of a date or something important, because it was so hard for her to keep track of things. (She forgot her own birthday one year. She couldn't figure out what she'd done to deserve to come home to cake, dinner, and Chloe walking around in just underwear and one of Beca's grey PT shirts. It was a good night, indeed.) She reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out her cell, swiping her thumb across the screen to unlock it.

As always, there was a message from her girlfriend, Chloe. It was the usual, "Good morning, toy soldier!" or "I can't wait until Saturday, so I can cuddle with my militant midget," or something to the effect of how short and badass the brunette was. It always brought a smile to Beca's face.

"Texting the wife, I assume," An amused voice came from behind her. She wheeled around in her chair to see her cube-mate and favorite battle-buddy, Sergeant Jesse Swanson, donning his trademark grin.

"We're not married, Jesse," She rolled her eyes.

"You could've fooled meeee," He sang playfully as he rolled across her cubicle in his chair. He had this way of making himself at home in any bit of private space the brunette had. "Seriously, though… what's the hold up? You two are practically married already."

"Everytime I think about popping the question, we deploy," Beca lowered her voice and if Jesse hadn't been leaning forward, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But he couldn't blame her. After her fourth deployment, she and Chloe got into a huge argument. She talked to her squad leader about it and just about earned herself a second asshole. Needless to say, she couldn't talk herself out of it.

The thing about Beca and Jesse's job, was that they were Military Intelligence Specialists. They were two of the best the Army had ever seen. So, essentially, they got special treatment. They got priority on almost everything… The nicer offices… The newer uniforms… But unfortunately, they also got priority on deployments. They were in such high demand, that sometimes they even deployed with different units. Being able to hack into enemy technology and allowing infantry to dissect them once their communication and electronic artillery had been cut off.

"Well, maybe you can now…," Jesse spoke again. Keeping his voice low as he scanned the office, making sure none of their superiors were near. "I heard that the tour we just got back from was our last."

"Really?" Beca asked. Her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Don't quote me, but I've heard that at least three different times since last month."

"Well, I hope you're right…," Beca trailed off as she saw an officer enter the room.

"ATTENTION!" Someone shouted, penetrating through the chatter. Everyone stopped what they were doing and grew silent as they shot to their feet. Showing respect to the man as he passed through.

"Carry on," He smiled as he stepped into his office. Always impressed with the enthusiasm of the group.

Everyone took their seats and resumed what they were doing. Jesse patted Beca on the back before rolling back into his own cubicle.

Later that night-

Beca pulled into the driveway of her and Chloe's home. The soldier smiled as she took in the appearance of their home as it stood against the pinkish orange of the evening sky. It was a decent size. Especially considering the fact that she and Chloe had built it from the ground up. It was big enough for the couple to be comfortable, even with guests staying over. But, it was also small enough so that it wasn't unnecessarily large. Beca smiled as she pulled the keys from the ignition and hopped out. (Yes, literally, HOPPED. Because, she was an SUV type of gal and the space between the bottom of the jeep and the pavement below it may have been about as tall as she was.)

"Honeyyy, I'm hooooooome…and I've got good newwws!," Beca sang playfully as she stepped through the threshold of the front door, inhaling the inviting smells of her girlfriend's cooking. Her breath hitched when Chloe emerged from the kitchen with a lazy smile. Apron hugging her hips as she dried her hands on a dishtowel… Her wavy red locks pulled back in a bun... Her skin coated in a thin layer of sweat from standing over the stove…

It was moments like these that Beca just wanted to drop to a knee and propose right then and there. And now she could.

She closed the distance between her and the redhead and brushed a stray strand behind her ear. Chloe tilting her head ever-so-slightly to take Beca's lips in hers. Kissing them briefly.

"So…," Beca started with a smile as she pulled away and slid her arms around the taller woman's waist. "A little birdy told me today that we won't be deploying anymore."

Chloe gasped and hugged the shorter woman's neck, pulling her into a crushing hug. "Baby, this is great! Is this little birdy a good source?" She asked excitedly, feeling Beca's head nodding against her shoulder in confirmation.

When she pulled away this time, she reached into the left breast pocket of her uniform and pulled out a diamond ring, making Chloe gasp for the second time that night. As she took in the beauty of the ring and watched her lover kneel in the foyer of their home, her eyes began to shine. Tears threatening to spill at any moment. Tears of joy that the moment she had been waiting for was FINALLY happening.

The ring was simply beautiful. Elegant, but not too much. Just like Beca.

"I've been waiting forever to do this," Beca started, with a nervous chuckle. "Now that I know I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to wait another minute. Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her up into a bruising kiss. Her hands cupping the brunette's face as she finally pulled away, smiling tearily as her baby blue eyes gazed into Beca's dark blue ones.

"I thought you'd never ask…."

**A/N: SOOOO… I KNOW THIS IS SLOW STARTING OUT, BUT IT WILL PICK UP SOON. JUST BEAR WITH ME AND MY PLOT DEVELOPMENT, MMKAY? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I WAS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED WITH THE RESPONSE I GOT FOR THIS. IT WAS MUCH MORE THAN I WAS EXPECTING :] THANK YOU ALL FOR BEARING WITH ME AND LEAVING YOUR KIND WORDS OF WISDOM ^^**

**NOW ON WITH THE PLOT PROGRESSION!**

The couple was tangled up in the dark sheets of their queen bed, catching their breath. Beca's body was still half on top of Chloe. The brunette being too exhausted to roll off of her fiancé after hours of making love. But neither woman was complaining.

They would finally settle down. They would get married… Beca's six years was almost up, so she'd finish up her service and go to back to school… They could finally try for kids…. The possibilities seemed endless and they were still young.

"I thought 'make-up sex' was great, but 'ENGAGEMENT SEX'? Best sex, BY FAR." Beca mumbled dreamily into the crook of Chloe's neck. This elicited a giggle from the redhead as she rolled their bodies. Switching their positions.

Chloe trailed her fingers, tenderly along Beca's jawline. Taking in the adorably dazed expression on her fiancé's face. It was her favorite expression on Beca. The I-Just-Got-Fucked-Senseless-Face. It was Chloe's favorite because it seemed like it was one of the rare moments when Beca was genuinely content and fully relaxed.

"See? You should have proposed earlier." She teased. Giggling as Beca's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped in mock offense.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were holding out." Beca smirked, wrapping her arms around the redhead's back as she pulled her down into a soft kiss.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Chloe chuckled breathily against Beca's lips before kissing across the brunette's jawline to her ear. Her warm breath tickling Beca's ear as her voice dropped. "Wait until the honeymoon."

_Oh, God. _Beca shuddered. The way Chloe handled Beca tonight, she really couldn't imagine Chloe being capable of anything else in bed. She already had the stamina of a marathoner and the tongue of a snake. Anything else would probably send Beca into Cardiac Arrest.

"Why wait?" She grinned mischievously as her hands slid down Chloe's back to cup her bottom. Squeezing gently, because she knew what it did to the redhead. It was like flipping a switch. Just as Chloe began to trail kisses down Beca's body, the brunette's phone went off on the night stand.

She found this odd because no one EVER called her. But she found it especially odd, because it was after midnight. She let it ring.

_Must be a wrong number. _She decided as she felt Chloe's fingers pulling and tweaking her bundle of nerves in a playfully torturous manner.

"I love watching you come undone," Chloe husked. Smirking as Beca's abs clenched at the unexpected intensity of the contact. She was still considerably sensitive from earlier. Chloe ran her hands lovingly up Beca's thighs and over the firm contours of her abdomen as Beca's phone began to ring again and that's when Beca knew there had to be some sort of mistake.

"Baby," Chloe stopped the motions of her hand. She was beginning to worry. Beca's phone never rang. There were times when she forgot her fiancé even had a phone. She had a bad feeling. "It might be important. Maybe you should answer it."

Beca sighed, exasperated. She knew Chloe had to be right. It was the only logical explanation. Beca only worried what it was that was so important at nearly 1'o clock in the morning. Beca grabbed her phone from the nightstand and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered, with as much courtesy as she could muster.

"Specialist Beca Mitchell?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. Beca was already getting a bad feeling about the fact that the call was military related.

"Uh, yes, ma'am. May I ask who is calling?" Beca proceeded cautiously.

"Major Rena. I am calling because there have been some disturbing occurrences in the Middle East, as of late. As you know, there was another unit that deployed with yours last fall."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca agreed.

Chloe knew this voice. This was Beca's official voice. The redhead had teased Beca relentlessly about it the first time she heard it, but she soon learned to associate that voice with her lover's many deployments that always seemed to come after these phone calls.

Beca listened vaguely to the officer on the phone as she watched Chloe's face drop. She maneuvered herself out from under the redhead and took the woman's face in her hands. As they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"What's going on?" Chloe mouthed. Her eyes scanning Beca's face and searching Beca's eyes for some sort of hint.

"I don't know," Beca mouthed back. She planted a reassuring kiss on Chloe's forehead, sensing her concern.

"…Long story short," Major Rena continued,"The entire unit is POW'd right now and somehow the Afghani's have managed to fry our satellites so that we can't locate them. We've brought in numerous IT Specialists and none of them have been able to make anything happen. I hear you and Sgt. Swanson are the best the Army has. You two are our last hope. So, we've discussed things with Captain Bingham and the three of you are scheduled to ship out next month."

_WHAT?_ _I just got back! They just said we weren't deploying anymore._

Chloe read Beca's face and she knew. She knew it was too good to be true. Of course, Beca hadn't seen the last of Afghanistan. She was too valuable. Why the hell did she have to be so smart? Chloe's frustration got the best of her and she found herself crying again. She felt so helpless. After six tours, Chloe thought that maybe, just MAYBE, Beca was home for good. She thought she'd never have to go through another night, tossing and turning as she worried about the woman she loved. She thought she'd never have to spend another minute worrying that someone would call her or show up at her doorstep with news that her fiancé was killed in action. She worried that they'd never get their wedding… They'd never get to start a family… They'd never get to do so many things. She knew it wasn't good to think like that, but she couldn't help herself. And it just tore her apart.

After a few moments, Beca was finally off the phone. Her back was against the headboard and her eyes shined with tears she wouldn't let fall. She wanted to be strong for the both of them. Lord knows she never wanted to see that place again. She only had about three months left in her enlistment, but here she was being told that she would have to deploy again. Major Rena predicted that the tour wouldn't last longer than six months, which was relatively short, but still long enough to be away from your better half.

"Babe," Beca started, apologetically. Pulling Chloe into her chest as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm SO…SO…sorry. I wasn't expecting this."

"It's fine. You'll be fine… We'll be fine." Chloe said more to herself than Beca. She wanted to be supportive and optimistic, but she didn't seem to believe what she said. She wiped her eyes and snuggled deeper into the brunette's chest. "You'll be fine."

"That's right, babe. I'm Titanium, remember?" Beca forced a smile. "And Cap and Jesse will be there to have my back… And we'll skype every day. Like always…"

Sensing Beca's discomfort, Chloe spoke again. "Promise, you'll come back to me?"

Beca wasn't so sure, but she wasn't about to tell Chloe that. Where most of Beca's deployments were spent hunched over an old laptop, hacking into enemy software from the safety of their FOB, this one would be more hands-on. The Afghani's were not happy to have their land invaded by Americans, but NOW their SOFTWARE? They were livid. And it could be seen with the way they were attacking and torturing Americans now. It definitely wouldn't be safe over there and it wouldn't be easy, but Beca would survive. If not for herself, she would do it for Chloe.

"I promise," She said as she kissed Chloe's temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M SORRY IF I'VE UPSET ANYBODY BY THROWING BECA TO THE WOLVES SO SOON. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT DELAY. SCHOOL'S STARTING BACK UP SO ALL MY UPDATES WILL BE A LITTLE SLOWER. THERE WILL STILL BE FLUFF THOUGH. **

**YES… LOTS OF FLUFF, THERE WILL BE *YODA VOICE***

_The fob was in a state of pandemonium. They were under indirect fire and every round seemed to land closer and closer to the team's living quarters. Chloe watched her fiancé suit up through her laptop screen. She could hear men barking orders to pick up and leave. There was a calm urgency about it all that left Chloe with an uneasy feeling in her gut. _

_"WE NEED TO MOVE, MITCHELL! WRAP IT UP!" An authoritative voice bellowed in the distance._

_"Moving, sir!" Beca replied to someone in the next room_

_"Baby…?" Chloe started. Her voice wavering in concern. "Wh- What's happening?" _

_"Don't worry. We're just… we're fine, I promise." Beca reassured the redhead, but her voice lacked its usual confidence. It was obvious that she was afraid. "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?" _

_"Okay." Chloe agreed quickly, hearing the thundering blasts of mortars and artillery in the background. "I love you." She blew a kiss at the webcam. _

_"I love you too, Chlo." Beca blew one last kiss before shutting the lid off her laptop. _

_Chloe told herself it would be okay. This had happened before. It had been this way all week. Beca would be okay. She HAD to be okay... _

_Chloe left her screen open and allowed herself to drift off for a few hours until her skype was ringing again. Only…her skype never rang and she found herself jolting awake the next morning to the sound of a soft, but persistent knock at the front door. _

_She slid off the bed and pulled her robe on as she started down the hall towards the front door. Her feet shuffled lazily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She wondered who could be visiting her so early in the day. She still had at least two hours before she needed to shower and start getting ready for work._

_ She unlocked the bolt and pulled the door open, feeling her heart stop when her eyes met her visitors'. There were three officers on her porch in the Army Dress uniform. She'd seen enough movies to know where this was going._

_"Miss Beale?" The gentleman in the middle, apparently a General, started. He took a deep breath as he removed his hat and took it between his hands. His voice was too tender. Too solemn…_

_"No…" Chloe shook her head in denial. This wasn't happening. "I think you have the wrong house."_

_One of the gentleman in the back finally lost his composure as a tear rolled down his cheek. And that's when Chloe knew. _

_"Miss Beale… We are so sorry to inform you that SPC. Rebeca A. Mitchell has been killed in action…"_

Chloe woke up with a start, but was unable to sit up fully, feeling two small but muscular arms tighten around her. Then, there were hands on her face. Pulling her up into a comforting kiss and she realized it was only a dream. Beca was still here… whispering sweet nothings against her quivering lips. Holding her close to still her trembling body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca finally asked when Chloe pulled away. She stroked her fiancé's cheek tenderly, wiping away the straggling tears as they fell. Searching the glistening baby blue eyes only to find fear and temporary relief in them.

Chloe always had nightmares, but they rarely caused her to wake up in this state. She wanted nothing more than to make them stop, but she just had to settle for waking up in the strong arms of her future wife. That was the next best shook her head reassuringly," No, I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Beca tilted her head to get a better view of the redhead's dropping eyes.

Chloe only nodded. There was a soft smile on her face. Finally, it dawned on her that the sun was shining much too brightly through their window for Beca not to be at work. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7." Beca responded matter-of-factly. Reading the apprehension in Chloe's face, she decided to explain, faking a cough. "I called out. I'm sick." She winked dramatically, eliciting a giggle from the redhead.

_Good. _Beca thought. _At least she's not too shaken up to smile._

Of course, she didn't mention the fact that she'd woken up two hours ago with the intention of going to work, when she noticed the trembling redhead in her arms and the growing wet stain on her chest from the woman's tears. She opted to take the day off. Wanting to be there to comfort Chloe when she finally woke up.

_What's one day? They're going to have me for six months straight, anyway… They'll get over it._

"Well, I guess I'm sick too." Chloe faked a cough as she rolled off of Beca and kicked her feet over the side of the bed. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed her boss' number to inform them that she'd come down with a 24-hour bug.

Most of the day was spent in bed, until Jesse got off and decided to "brief Beca on what she'd missed" (which ultimately turned into Jesse and Beca playing Mortal Kombat in the living room). Jesse's girlfriend, Aubrey, decided to tag along as well. She and Chloe had grown close over the years. Come to find out they had already known of each other from Barden University. They had a few general ed classes together and graduated the same year.

They made their way to the kitchen to start dinner and catch up. After about thirty minutes of "NO WAY!" and "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" as they cut vegetables and seasoned meats, the kitchen fell silent.

"Yes! That's right, motherfucker!" Beca shouted from the other room."Suck it!"

"Ahh, whatever. I don't suck. I'm…I'm just a gentleman." Jesse defended lamely. You could literally hear him smiling.

Chloe smiled to herself, knowing that sound. It was the sound of a victorious Beca.

Aubrey broke the silence as she looked over at her friend, reading her face. Her voice dropped, as she spoke. "I'm going to miss those two next month."

"Me too." Chloe agreed with a sigh and a sad smile.

"I still don't understand how they keep getting sent over there. It's ridiculous."

"I know," Chloe agreed. Aubrey was hurting just as much as she was. It was one of the main things that brought them closer before they realized how much they actually had in common.

"Like… Do the other IT specialists even leave the fucking country?!" Aubrey hissed as she continued to chop carrots, in an overly aggressive manner. Chloe began to worry about the safety of Aubrey's fingers. She found herself smirking at the tall blonde's anger. It was always amusing to the redhead. She couldn't wait to see Aubrey as a parent. Her children would be scurrying around nervously like a bunch of soldiers in basic training.

"I don't know, Bree. It doesn't seem like it." Chloe finally finished seasoning the meat and set it in the oven before leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen. "I really hope this is the last time. Is Jesse re-enlisting? I think Beca said she was going to let her contract run out this time."

"Hmm… He hasn't mentioned it." Aubrey paused, with a thoughtful look playing on her features. "I'll ask him about it when we get home."

"TAKE THAT SHAO KAHN! YOU AND SHEEVA CAN KISS MY ASS!" Beca and Jesse were apparently doing fighting as a team now and had beat the game. Chloe was no gamer, but she knew Beca talked constantly about beating the guy, even in her sleep sometimes, about "beating him next time" because he's just a "big dude in a thong."

High fives could be heard from the kitchen. Aubrey rolled her eyes in amusement. Muttering about how they were "so cute at times."

Finally, the meal was ready and everyone settled down in the living room with their plates as they watched a lifetime movie (much to Beca's displeasure.) As usual. Aubrey and Chloe would hang on to the movie and Jesse and Beca would have some type of philosophical debate about the plot. Occasionally, Beca would nip at the redhead's neck in an attempt to distract her, but Chloe would swat the brunette playfully, as she shot her down. They always looked forward to group movie nights and they knew they would have to stock up on times like this before next month.

**A/N: THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS CHAPTER WAS TO MAKE FLUFF BEFORE I SEND OUR SOLDIERS ON THEIR WAY NEXT CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF PLOT DEVELOPMENT. R & R, PWEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE WRITERS THAT LEAVES YOU HANGING SO LONG THAT YOU HAVE TO RE-READ THE WHOLE STORY EVERYTIME I UPDATE ^^ THINGS ARE BUSY, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THIS IS WHERE THINGS BEGIN TO GET INTERESTING. ALSO, I JUST FEEL LIKE THROWING IN LOTS OF "SMUFF" AND FLUFFY FLASHBACKS SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL KEEP THIS FROM BEING TOO DEPRESSING OF A FIC.**

_Chloe squeezed her fiancé's hand gently as they walked along the beach. The warm sand sifting between their toes… a bittersweet smile adorning each woman's face as they enjoyed the first moments of what could be their last day together. _

_Beca watched as the tide came in and washed away a few abandoned items in the sand… She watched as the items only floated further and further into the ocean. Getting lost in something bigger than themselves…_

_She had been thinking a lot lately…_

_What IF she didn't come back? What if-?_

_"Babe…" Chloe interrupted Beca's thoughts, tugging her hand gently. "I can hear you thinking from over here."_

_Beca chuckled, unsure if she should say something._

_"What is it?"She urged the brunette, tugging her hand again, pulling the shorter woman closer to her._

_"It's n-nothing. Nothing I can't handle," She forced a smile for the redhead's sake._

_"I don't doubt that for a second. I know you can handle it… it's obviously bothering you though. So, what is it?" She nudged Beca's shoulder playfully, bringing a genuine smile to the woman's face._

_"I just… I don't know. I was hoping we wouldn't have to go through this again." Beca admitted, sheepishly. _

_To say she wasn't looking forward to leaving would be an understatement, but she couldn't complain. When she raised her hand before the flag and swore to defend the country six years ago, she KNEW what she was getting herself into. Chloe couldn't complain either because she had known as well. When she fell in love with the girl next door, her best friend… The same little girl that moved into her dainty Georgia neighborhood from Maine 20years ago… The same girl to whom she had revealed her darkest secrets in high school… The same woman that had always been her rock… The same woman that taught her to love when the woman was learning, herself… She knew then that it wouldn't be easy, but Beca was worth it. _

_Chloe stopped. Smiling sympathetically as she took Beca's face in her hands, meeting her gaze._

_"I know what you mean… but hey, this is the last time… I don't know about you, but that makes me VERY happy," Chloe smiled even wider before pecking her fiancé softly on the lips._

_"Besides," the redhead added as she pulled away, "It isn't ALL horrible. Our skype dates get really hot around the third week. And don't even get me started on pre-deployment sex," Chloe winked, giggling as she watched the brunette's eyes dart nervously between nearby beach-goers. The soldier's face reddened slightly at the shocked expression on a mother's face as she covered her child's ears and rushed off in the other direction._

_"Speaking of which,"Chloe husked as she leaned in closer to whisper in the shorter woman's ear. "We should probably get started on that."_

_They couldn't get back to the house fast enough. Chloe did a good job of getting her fiancé worked up with all the dirty things she'd said on the car ride home. Things like how ready she was… what she was going to do to Beca when they made it home… where she would do those things…_

_They were one as they burst through the front door, letting it slam shut behind them. Lips fused together in a hungry kiss… Hands entangled in locks… Moans were swallowed as garments dropped on the way to the bedroom. _

_"God, I love it when you get like this…," Chloe husked as Beca's hands found the back of her legs and she was hoisted into the soldier's strong arms, her legs wrapping around Beca's waist instinctively. _

_Beca only grunted in agreement. She was so past foreplay and dirty talking, at this point. _

_Chloe's fingers massaged Beca's scalp as she trailed hot kisses down the woman's neck. She knew what it did to Beca. She could feel the grip on her thighs tighten and she could feel the hum of approval vibrating against her lips. Beca set Chloe gently down on the bed before climbing on top of her. Beca supported herself with one arm as she trailed her fingertips up the redhead's leg to the place she needed her most. She could already feel the woman's arousal coating her fingers as they slid through her folds and over her hardening bud. _

_"Yes," Chloe breathed, her hips bucking slightly to add pressure._

_Beca loved that sound. There was nothing more arousing than hearing the woman she loved come undone. Feeling her claw at her back as she made love to her. _

_Beca began to circle the bud at a slow pace. Teasing it, moaning as she felt it throb against her fingertip. She knew it wouldn't take long to send Chloe over the edge. Beca slid two fingers into her fiancé and began to rock her hips as she thrust into the redhead. Chloe was enjoying herself so much, that she'd almost forgotten that tonight was about Beca. Beca's tongue was working wonders over her nipples. And her fingers- GOD- they were hitting her right where she needed them, sending her closer and closer to the edge until she gathered enough strength to flip their bodies, catching the brunette by surprise._

_Beca opened her mouth to protest, until she felt Chloe's hips grind against hers. Their centers meeting briefly. Beca's eyes fluttered at the contact, all objections dissipating._

_"Shh, tonight's about you… Specialist," Chloe spoke. Saying the last part sternly. She loved teasing Beca with her rank. For some reason, it always got her so much more excited than just touching her. _

_Chloe ran her fingertips tenderly down the soldiers toned abdomen, then up over her breasts, teasing the nipples as she kissed her way down the woman's body. She smiled as she felt her fiancé's abs clench against her lips. Beca was always relatively quiet during sex, but Chloe always noticed those subtle hints that told her she was doing something right. Subtle hints like Beca's white knuckles as she fisted the sheets, when Chloe's tongue ran through her essence… Or the way her breaths grew more and more jagged… Or the way her stomach clenched and her jaw dropped right before she came… _

_"Chloe…" Beca whimpered as she felt her fiance's tongue thrust into her, her nose tapping the soldier's bud. "Fuck…," _

_In a few more thrusts, Beca was tumbling over the edge. Crashing, actually…Chloe never stopped her caresses or her skilled tongue work. She only slowed them gradually, chuckling as she felt Beca's walls clench around her tongue and felt her abs clench under her fingertips._

_"Oh, man," Beca exhaled once she'd finally caught her breath._

_ Chloe giggled as she climbed back up the soldier's body, planting tender kisses on every bit of skin she encountered on her way to Beca's lips._

_"See, what I mean?"_

_"I see," Beca smirked as she wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her closer as their lips met in a gentle kiss."I suppose this is something I could look forward to," She teased as they parted. _

_"I bet," Chloe winked, before lowering herself to rest her head on Beca's chest._

_The room grew silent as they debated internally over whether or not to address the fact that Beca would be flying across the world in less than 24 hours. Or the fact that the threat was much worst this time._

_"You know I'm proud of you, right?" Chloe finally spoke after what felt like hours. Maybe it was._

_"I know, babe. I'm proud of you too." Beca admitted. Waiting to see where this was going_

_"You've always been the strongest of me and you. Physically, Emotionally…," Chloe's voice trailed off._

_Beca wasn't sure what to say, so she began to rub the redhead's back, encouraging her to say what was on her mind._

_"I can tell you're worried about this deployment," Chloe admitted. "You've always worried, but it's different this time… Like, I can FEEL it."_

_Beca exhaled, realizing she was wrong to think she could ever hide something from Chloe. The woman knew her like the back of her hand._

_"Whatever the reason," Chloe continued, lifting herself to look into Beca's eyes,"Just know that I have faith in you. And I'll be here waiting for you to come home to me. Because I know you will…"_

Two Weeks Later-

Beca was currently pacing through the hut as Jesse and Captain Bingham looked on. Eyes wide with fear. Two weeks in and they still hadn't located the rest of their men. And to top it off, they weren't having any luck with the Afghani's technology, but it sure seemed the enemies were having luck with THEIRS. They had apparently adopted a more sophisticated system since the last time Beca was there. She wiped her forehead as she reread the message on the computer screen:

"You're Next!"

**A/N: SORRY. THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE, LOL. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**AS YOU ALL KNOW, I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS, AND IF YOU ASK FOR IT, I TYPICALLY WRITE IT (HENCE THE "SMUFF" LAST CHAPTER ; ] ) I WAS PLANNING TO GO THIS DIRECTION WITH THE STORY, BUT NOT QUITE THIS FAR. WE'LL TRY IT OUT AND SEE HOW IT GOES. THANKS TO THE TWO AWESOME NERDS THAT GAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

"Hey, babe," Beca mirrored the smile of the redhead on her laptop screen. Chloe appeared to be laying in bed with her reading glasses on. Beca smiled at the mental image of Chloe propped up in bed beside her, reading a book. That was one of the moments Beca missed most. Moments when she would sit up in bed working on a mix... hunching over the laptop in concentration. Occasionally, Chloe would slip behind the soldier and use her back as a podium for her books. Her copper brows furrowing in concentration...

"Hey," Chloe breathed softly, smiling brightly at the familiar brunette on her laptop screen.

As time progressed, it got harder and harder for the women to check in with each other. It seemed like every time one tried to call the other, something would come up.

Beca would have to relocate... they would lose signal... Beca would lose the battle to keep her eyes open...

"I miss you," Chloe pouted, playfully, but Beca could hear the longing in her fiance's voice. "It's too quiet around here...,"

Beca chuckled in amusement. She missed being able to kiss those pouty lips whenever she wanted. She missed the smile it would bring to her love's face. "I miss you too..." She admitted quietly.

"How are things... over there?" Chloe finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You- You know I can't answer that... Not truthfully, at least.," Beca scanned the hut jokingly as she lowered her voice.

Chloe chuckled, rolling back to spread eagle the bed as she stared at the screen," Yeah, yeah... I know. I just... I worry. And you look like you haven't been getting much sleep."

"Things aren't so bad here," Beca lied. "I sleep enough...and things are... they're coming along. I'll be home in no time," She assured the redhead with a weak smile.

Chloe couldn't help but feel that something was off, but she took Beca's word for it. What else could she do?

There was a moment of silence as the women watched each other. Something was definitely... off. Why else would they have to relocate so much? Why did Beca look so tired? So...WORRIED?

Chloe took in the dark circles under Beca's soft blue eyes. How her lashes drooped just slightly over her eyes. She just looked BEAT, overall.

Typically, Beca would say she was okay. She would say everything was going according to plan. They would talk every night. Sure it was vague, but it was honest. That's how her other deployments went. But now, it just seemed like Beca was saying what she thought Chloe wanted to hear...

"Please be careful," Was all Chloe said. Her face growing serious.

"I'm always careful, Chlo," Beca flashed a smirk, hoping to charm her way out of the topic.

"I know," Chloe couldn't help but smile at that response, Beca smiled also, seeing that her diversion worked. The two managed to talk for about another 2 hours or so before they began to drift in and out of sleep, neither wanting to hang up, fearing they wouldn't get this opportunity again, for awhile.

"Hey, Bec," Jesse woke the tiny brunette hours later with a gentle shake as he began to suit up.

"Wh-what's going on?" She mumbled groggily as she began to sit up in her sleeping bag. Chloe was still sleeping soundly on the screen. Beca watched as her chest rose slowly with each breath, her eye glasses had apparently fallen of during the night.

"We need to move. If we stay here any longer, it won't be pretty... I think they've been tracking our IP Addresses." Jesse explained softly.

Beca's eyes widened as realization set in. Those two words flashing in her mind over and over again: "You're next!"

Maybe it actually WASNT an empty threat? Were the Afghani's following them, after all? If so, how close were they? How many were there?

Jesse interrupted Beca's thoughts with another gentle shake. "Blow her a kiss and come on. We're moving out in five minutes."

"Roger." Beca nodded before turning back to the laptop. Calling her love until she woke. "Hey... Chloe?" Snore...

"Chlo?" Snore...

"Babe!" Beca raised her voice a little louder, hoping Chloe would hear her. Luckily, Chloe stirred at the last bit, rolling onto her side. Her eyes opening when her face bumped the keyboard of her laptop.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"Babe, I've got to go." Beca's heart ached at the way Chloe's face dropped. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Chloe raised her arm lazily, bringing her hand to the tired face on her screen. Beca mirrored the motion before shutting the laptop and rushing off to suit up and gather her things, in record time.

Three forms moved stealthily through the streets of a small Afghani town, seeking shelter wherever they could find it. Rucks were packed tightly on their backs...forms were crouched... rifles were carried at the low-ready as they strafed about quietly, watching for trip cords or any other improvised devices that could harm them. Because that was the last thing they needed as a team of three.

Captain Bingham knew what he was doing... He had attended sniper training early in his military career, passing all of his tests up with ease until the very last one. Needless to say he never became a sniper, but he couldn't complain. If he had become a certified sniper, he would have never gotten to meet the amazing people in his unit, namely the two soldiers following him now. He raised his hand as came to the corner of a seemingly abandoned hut. His digits curled into a fist, signaling for Beca and Jesse to stop as he inspected the building. After checking all of the entrances and finding nothing, Bingham decided the hut was good enough to hold them over.

Meanwhile...

Not so far away, a leader was speaking with his men. Plotting... Scheming...Devising the perfect plan to show those three nuisances just what they had gotten themselves into.

"You will NOT screw this up! These three Americans are more of a threat than that last group combined... They're quick. They're smart. They're the only thing standing between us and victory. But I will see that this comes to an end, if it's the last thing I do...I will make an example out of them."

The hut, just recently vacated by Bingham, Mitchell, and Swanson, fell silent as the civilians let Daivaari's words sink in. He was a natural-born leader; always one to stand up for what he thought was right, not caring what the consequences were. He was strong, physically and mentally. He was a fighter. He was shorter than most of the civilians he had gathered, but with his charisma and undeniable passion and nationalism, he drew people in. When he spoke, others listened. He stood now in the center of his men, sweaty with the excitement and frustration of having JUST missed the soldiers. But, he felt like this would be the last time. They would not fail again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Once the team finally settled into the hut, Captain Bingham took up a sniping position from an old busted window on the rear side of the building. Jesse slung his weapon and watched the road from the peephole of the front door.

While Jesse and Cap handled security, Beca quickly set up Bingham's business laptop on the dusty wooden floor of the hut and began typing away as she let the system scan the area. This was how it usually went. They would move, settle, scan, take turns on security, then repeat. Only this time, the results were different. It was indicated that there was one other system in the area.

Beca's eyes widened in excitement. This could be the opening they needed. The opening they had been looking for since they made it to Afghanistan.

If they could find out where the others were being held, they could save them. They could free them and turn the tables. After all, there were more prisoners of war than Afghani guards. The Afghanis would be greatly outnumbered.

This realization gave Beca a renewed determination. She typed in various codes on a trial and error basis, hoping to find just ONE loophole in the system that would somehow lead them to the others. The LED of the laptop flashed furiously before the radar reappeared. There was a clear map indicating the system's location.

_THIS IS IT!_ Beca thought.

"I might be on to something," Beca said to no one in particular as she took in all the information on the screen.

The coordinates... The blinking red dot...

_Wait...it can't be._

Beca's eyes had to be deceiving her. This dot was clearly MOVING. Why was it moving?

"I think it's glitching again, Cap... this dot is moving." Beca called out to Bingham, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"It's doing WHAT?" Bingham lowered his rifle as he turned to face Beca. "It can't be. What do the coordinates say?"

Beca's skimmed over the random numbers and codes on the screen with no success. "It doesn't say. It just says... 'calculating'."

"SHIT!" Bingham hissed as he got a hunch. "Turn it off, Mitchell! Turn it off, NOW!"

"Oh shit...," Jesse started, lowering his voice as footsteps and voices could be heard in the distance.

Beca shut the laptop and began to pack up their materials quickly and quietly as the men returned to their positions.

"Hit the deck. I see flashlights," Jesse whispered as he lowered himself to the ground, no longer watching the streets from the peephole.

Beca and Bingham did the same, holding their breath as footsteps approached and voices could be heard right outside the hut.

"We're so close. I can FEEL it...," Daivaari spoke with authority. His voice was slightly muffled by the thin walls of the hut. "Check the area. They're around here somewhere."

Civilians dispersed as Daivaari stood in the intersection of the two major streets of the town.

"Now!" Bingham hissed, urging the others to move as the civilians moved. Hoping to drown out the sound of their movements with the movements outside. Within seconds, the team was rushing out of the back entrance to the hut, just barely dodging the bullet that followed as someone kicked in the front door.

"They were here," A voice yelled in the distance.

The three of them strafed stealthily across the back of the huts, staying low as they passed windows or crossed the gaps between the shops and houses, traveling several blocks before stopping to catch their breath. This deployment was turning out to be a nightmare. At least in the past, they'd had a definite place to sleep every night... somewhere to go at the end of the day where they were relatively safe... But NOW, now they were on the run. They were running for their lives day in and day out and STILL hadn't accomplished anything. They were beginning to wonder if Major Rena had blindly sent them on a suicide mission or if she really had this much faith in them.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING SUCH A SHORT UPDATE LAST TIME. IT WOULD'VE BEEN AWKWARD TO TRY TO CUT THE CHAPTER OFF ANYWHERE AFTER THAT.**

**IN OTHER NEWS, ARE YOU GUYS STILL WITH ME ON THIS? YOU'VE BEEN ALITTLE QUIET LATELY ;] FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND/OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS AS LONG AS IT'S NOT JUST TOTAL HATE. LOL.**

**ANYWHOOO...HERE WE GO!**

Chloe was out on her morning jog, listening to one of Beca's mixes as she tried her best to stay occupied. She hadn't heard from the soldier in weeks and it was literally worrying her sick. Every time Chloe turned on the television this past week, there would be footage of the prisoner camp in Afghanistan. She hoped and PRAYED her Beca wasn't in that camp. She couldn't be.

Chloe picked up her pace and began to let her mind drift to happier days.

"_This is useless," Beca groaned, "I'm not coordinated enough to run."_

"_Sure, you are!" Chloe smiled at Beca. The two teens made a pact to get in shape by spring break (because, let's be honest, nobody gets any unless they look like they're from a 90's beach movie)._

"_We used to run all the time, when we were little," Chloe pushed in a soothing voice. "Remember? We'd race and play tag and hide and seek and..."_

"_Okay, I get it," Beca chuckled, amused with her friend's persistence. Chloe never caved on anything, but could somehow always manage to get Beca to give in so she'd get her way. _

_Chloe beamed, knowing she'd gotten her way. Little did she know how much of an effect her smile had on the tiny brunette, at the time. But it made her day when Beca finally smiled back._

"_Okay, so just follow my lead," Chloe took off with a comfortable pace, making her breathing loud enough for Beca to hear and follow._

_Chloe remembered glancing over a few times and noticing the way her friend's chest bounced lightly with each quick stride. That may have been the first time she realized her attraction to Beca. Every moment before that, she'd just keep telling herself they were friends and that was all they were supposed to be. All the sleepovers...all the study dates... all the cuddling and random hand-holding whenever she'd gotten scared or excited... She'd denied it for over a decade until their senior year of high school. Just months before Beca left for Basic Training._

_They ran about a mile before Beca was begging to stop. Chloe admired her friend openly for the first time. Taking in the way her damp tanktop clung to her chest and the way her skin glistened with sweat...Chloe watched as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of Beca's face, down her neck and across her collarbone as it made it's way between the teen's well developed breasts. Chloe shook herself internally, snapping her eyes up to meet Beca's. _

"_We just ran a mile, Becs! On your first try!" Chloe threw her arms around Beca's shoulders and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you..."_

Chloe's daydreaming was interrupted as her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She stopped and pulled her earbuds out as she raised the phone to her ear.

"Chloe," Aubrey started, quietly. "Have you heard from Beca lately? I'm getting worried. Jesse hasn't called in weeks."

Chloe let out a discouraged sigh as she walked towards the nearest bench on the side of the road. She dropped onto it with a soft thud. "Actually, no...I haven't."

There was a moment of silence as both women got lost in their own thoughts. Wondering what to say next. Both women had been paying close attention to the news. Seeing the state that Afghanistan was in. It was the perfect example of a war zone.

Chloe finally spoke again, hoping to cheer up the blonde. "I'm sure they're doing fine. They're just super busy defending the country and stuff. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aubrey agreed a little less shakily. Chloe could've sworn she'd heard the faintest sniffle on the other line.

"Hey," Chloe started, again. "Maybe you can come over and we can have a ladies night or something?"

There was another sniffle and a small chuckle. "Sure. I'll be over after work..."

Meanwhile-

The three soldiers took refuge in a trench under a low bridge. Though the area looked deserted, they kept their voices low as they spoke.

"Warriors... we are in some DEEP shit," Cap told the soldiers as they stopped to catch their breath. "We're outnumbered...the only way we're going to make it home is if we outsmart these guys. Make them think they've won..."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jesse asked, his tongue heavy with exhaustion.

There was a moment of silence as the soldiers deliberated. What COULD they do? How were they supposed to get out of this?

Suddenly, a civilian guard wondered across the side of the bridge. Stopping to inspect the area.

Had he seen the soldiers when they came this way? Had he heard them?

She HAD to...

Luckily, he had no idea where they were hiding. Jesse and Cap flattened their bodies to the earth to make themselves less visible in case he looked that way. Beca, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity.

"Watch my back," She whispered as she hopped up and snuck up behind the Afghani guard.

"Mitchell! Get back here!" Cap hissed. "What are you-"

His voice trailed off as he watched the brunette stick the civilian with a tranquilizing syringe and drag his slumbering body back to their hideout beneath the bridge. In seconds, she was wearing the man's dark fatigues and shoving hers into her ruck sack. Her trademark smirk was the last thing her comrades saw as she wrapped her face with the man's dust mask, covering everything but her dark blue eyes.

**AGAIN, I AM SORRY GUYS. SCHOOL IS A BITCH THIS SEMESTER, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M DOING THE DOUBLE MAJOR THING NOW. **

**THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME THOUGH. WHEN YOU GUYS LEAVE FEEDBACK, IT PUSHES ME TO KEEP GOING, SO THANKS. **

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE SOON.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Days later-

"We've got three subjects approaching the camp," A voice echoed across the lunchroom, interrupting the murmur of conversation among the guards.

An Afghani officer watched the monitor closely. It revealed that three figures were indeed approaching the camp… a guard and two American soldiers. The guard stood between the two soldiers with his weapon raised. His muzzle bouncing from one to the other, daring them to run.

"Open the gates!" The officer ordered, excitedly. Guards and vigilantes scrambled eagerly from their seats and into the hall. They were ready to welcome the Americans into their new home. They were ready to show those prisoners what they'd gotten themselves into.

Jesse's face scrunched in confusion when Beca began to speak to the guard leading them through the cold, dimly lit corridors. Captain Bingham was impressed and thankful for Beca's attention to detail. There were times when it seemed to be a pain in his ass, doing more harm than good, but that was not the case in this moment. She even had HIM fooled.

"I found them beneath a bridge in the northwestern quadrant. " Beca spoke. Lowering her voice and effectively adopting the local accent.

"Good work. Take them to the basement… Imhan has plans for this batch. " He said, the corners of his eyes crinkling happily in the slit of his scarf.

What? Did he really buy it? Was it really going to be this easy?

"Have them undress once you get down there. I will be joining you shortly," He added as Beca and her comrades started down the hall towards the elevator. His eyes followed the soldiers. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_So far, so good…_ Beca thought to herself.

The three soldiers made it halfway down the hall before Beca's body crashed into the wall. Her vision blurred before refocusing to reveal the same guard she had just spoken to. He grabbed a handful of her shirt before ripping the scarf off of her head with a dark chuckle.

"Blue eyes AND loose hips," He snarled, referring to the subtle sway in Beca's hips as she walked away. "You must be the perfect American woman, right? How DARE you? WHO do you think you are?!"

Jesse and Cap were frozen in shock. Their jaws dropped as they watched dumbly. They were sure it would work. What would they do now?

The commotion in the hall drew in other guards, and soon enough, the three soldiers were bound and led to the basement.

How dare they? How dare this woman disgrace the uniform? How dare this AMERICAN disgrace the Afghani uniform?

They would learn some respect. They would learn it or they would die trying.

Meanwhile-

Daivaari and his mob continued to wonder the streets. It had been awhile since they'd gotten any type of signal on the scanner. Daivaari was growing restless with every passing minute.

He had been SO close and let those damn Americans get away. He couldn't believe it.

What if they'd been captured?

What if they died of hunger?

Why…that would ruin the fun. HE wanted to be the one to put those soldiers in their place. HE wanted to be the one to punish those soldiers for dishonoring his homeland… Killing his fellow Afghanis… Making a fool of his nation's military…

He would go to the ends of the earth to see that justice was served his way.

"TAKE. IT. OFF!" The guard shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time. Beca refused to take her clothes off every single time. It had become a cycle… the guard would tell her to take her clothes off. She'd refuse and be rewarded with a fist across the face or a knee to the gut. She'd crumble and pick herself up just enough to flash a smug grin at the guards and civilians.

Cap and Jesse had been naked for nearly three hours now. Suspended from metal cuffs on their wrists. Their feet dangled inches above the ground and they were really beginning to feel the effects of the cuffs.

The guards were trying to keep their bearings and remain respectful even in their torturing, but they'd finally had enough. Beca felt her garments being torn and ripped from her body. She was left cold and bare, dangling beside her comrades. Her body was beyond sore from enduring so many shots to the head and body. Jesse turned his head as he watched her head loll forward. He took in her appearance. The cuts and bruises on her cheeks… the busted lip… her eyes glazing over every now and then… She wasn't looking good, but he knew she wouldn't let that stop her.

"Beca! SHUT UP! You're going to get yourself kill-" He screamed before feeling a fist whip across his face. Apparently, some of the vigilantes wanted to join in on the fun.

"Listen, to the boy… BE-CAAA," The guard chuckled.

"Kiss my ass," She spat, literally spraying the guard's face. Civilians gasped in shock. No one had ever spoken to any of the guards this way. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone awaited his response to her disrespect.

"I've had it with this bitch," He said, all too calmly. Raising his knife to her neck as he ignored the gasps and many protests of the vigilantes looking on. "If it weren't for Imhan…I would've slit your throat hours ago. I'd laugh as I watched you gasp for air… squirming and wriggling defenselessly as your life trickled down your body pint by pint… But, I can't. Imhan wants to make an example out of you. HE wants that pleasure. Although… I've never been the best at following orders. I wouldn't push it, if I were you."

**Another cliffhanger? *le sigh* Lol. I'm sorry guys. It's hectic. I'm trying not to let you all down though. Have faith in me :]**

**What do you think will happen when these two leaders cross paths over this conflict of interest?**

**Tell me what you think! Tell me what you want! **


End file.
